


«real» и «dream»

by Danita



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merlin BBC canon!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danita/pseuds/Danita
Summary: Моргане 15, у нее длинные волосы и покрытые черным лаком ногти. Она не помнит, но знает. Видит во снах, слышит в шорохе ветра, чувствует в прикосновениях людей, которых больше никто не видит.Она играет в эту «эй, вспомни-ка!» игру с энтузиазмом, свойственным всем молодым и не обжёгшимся.Как большинство подростков в 21 веке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> грустно.  
> При желании это можно назвать сиквеллом к Холодно (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10031441), но, вроде, оно само по себе?  
> Спасибо: 1) Мари) кысь, выручила)) 2) Wild19: я знаю, знаю - желание вычитать и выложить в первом часу ночи не здорово х))

Моргане 15, у нее длинные волосы и покрытые черным лаком ногти. Она не помнит, но знает. Видит во снах, слышит в шорохе ветра, чувствует в прикосновениях людей, которых больше никто не видит.  
Она играет в эту «эй, вспомни-ка!» игру с энтузиазмом, свойственным всем молодым и не обжёгшимся.  
Как большинство подростков в 21 веке.

Моргане 16, и она только что в очередной раз разругалась с Утером. Снова наговорив лишнего.  
Ну почему, почему он ее не понимает? Почему не хочет услышать?  
Она смотрит на смешную, больше похожую на ложку вилку – пусть классика вечна, но Моргане хочется оживить чем-нибудь музейную затхлость их поместья. Она надеется, что когда-нибудь сможет назвать это место своим домом.

Моргане 17, за окном идет дождь и в спальне сумрачно, несмотря на раздвинутые шторы. Она встает, чуть пошатываясь, и широко открывает окно, пытаясь надышаться свежим воздухом, а не дымом от костра очередной «ведьмы».  
У нее серые гольфы с пальчиками и рисунком-смайликом. И две сигареты в пачке на дне бежевой сумочки от популярного в этом сезоне дизайнера.   
Иногда она не понимает, почему ее жизнь напоминает фарс.

Моргане 20, и она всерьез собирается жить отдельно. И начнет она прямо с понедельника. Ну да – после уикенда.   
А пока она забирается на кровать, подобрав под себя ноги, и пишет на костяшках «real» и «dream».   
Потом выписывает на бумажку «real» и прикалывает на обложку ежедневника большой пластмассовой желтой скрепкой. У нее в записной книжке солнышко.   
Весь вечер она пишет, чертит, рисует на ногтях лаком и составляет из фишек для Скрэббла «real» снова и снова. Наконец она засыпает.

Моргане 25, она сворачивает маленькие звездочки из разноцветной бумаги и смеется над шутками Мерлина. Через 15 минут придет Артур и она их познакомит.  
Нет, это не месть отцу и не попытка исправить прошлое.  
Это просто желание сделать так, чтобы вокруг стало тепло. Снова почувствовать себя старшей сестрой, которая нещадно дразнит, но покрывает самые отчаянные проделки младшего братца.   
Тем более что эта проделка на всю жизнь.  
Жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> октябрь 2011.


End file.
